


Pampering

by SeraphHT



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphHT/pseuds/SeraphHT
Summary: Logan is as efficient as they make them: he works hard, he gets things done and he's hardly ever tired while doing it. So, Hesh and Keegan find a way to wear him out... and help him relax. (A fill for the kinkmeme)
Relationships: David "Hesh" Walker/Logan Walker, Keegan P. Russ & David "Hesh" Walker & Logan Walker, Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Pampering

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 4 years ago actually, but I never posted it because it was incomplete. Finally found a way to end it, and here it is.

To Logan, there was always something impossibly erotic about water. The trickling sound as it ran down his ears, the way it highlighted the scent of skin. The very nature of it being clean and cleansing. It was all so relaxing, so soothing. 

He wasn’t thinking about that now. 

His mind was reeling, consumed by the warmth covering his entire body. Scarred chest against his lean back. Calloused palms tracing his hipbones, almost carefully, yet always sensual. That was Keegan, broad and strong from behind. Knees in the crook of his, thighs touching the back of thighs. And something hard pressing against his ass. 

Gentle kisses on his neck and jaw. Hot lips pushing and moving against his own. That was Hesh, at the front; always so tender, so caring. Hands holding the back of his neck as their tongues met and explored. Bodies so close. Another object, prodding at his stomach, barely touching his own cock. 

The water running through them. Through what little spaces were available as they moved, shifted, stretched. Streams of pureness, making their way down, over all folds of skin and into their hair, the lines of muscles, pooling at the bottom of their feet. Dribbling water a constant hum in the atmosphere, joined by his own quiet whimpers. 

Logan didn’t know why or how. He only expected a quick shower so he could retire for the night. Not to be sandwiched between Keegan and Hesh, yet he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t a pleasant surprise. He didn’t even want to know why or how anymore. That was a question for later. 

He was clueless with what to do about his arms and hands. They rested gingerly around Hesh’s biceps, as though afraid to be pushed away any moment. 

That was not the case for Hesh. His hands—strong, powerful hands—never stopped exploring Logan’s body. The muscles of his arms, the surface of his torso; flanking his sides, rubbing and smoothing out any tension or tenseness. His bones no longer felt rusted and old from overuse, especially not under the magical touches, coaxing him to melt into them; like a kitten into a warm palm. 

Coarse fingers rubbed fondly beneath his navel, and he whined, sound muffled by Hesh’s lips, the vibration amusing the other, Logan could feel him smirk into the kiss. 

“Enjoying yourself?” was whispered hoarsely into his ear, rough voice, all gravel. It went straight to him, straight to his cock, and it twitched as Logan moaned, Hesh taking advantage by forcing his tongue deeper into his mouth. 

Keegan, who had spoken, chuckled quietly to himself. The rumbling from deep within his chest Logan felt against his back, the sound itself directed straight into his ear, the sniper’s hot breath on the back of his neck. 

Then there were lips replacing that hot breath. Murmuring something, unidentifiable thanks to the running water, but they moved and muttered against his skin as it travelled down, further down, like the stream. 

Hesh pulled away just then, tongue sliding out smoothly from the depths of Logan’s mouth. The blond blinked, lashes thick with droplets, but could make out the features of the other, the attractiveness of his face. “Of course he’s enjoying himself,” Hesh answered for him, confident, sexy. Just the way he liked it. 

Logan blushed, suddenly shy under Hesh’s approving predatory gaze, those eyes glinting with amusement, and the way water ran down his face and shoulders and collected at the dips of his collarbones along with swollen pink lips. It was quite the view to behold. 

Suddenly: a tongue. Electricity pumped all blood rushing south, he could feel Keegan’s palms against the skin where his kidneys were, could feel the other man slowly getting to his knees. Gentle movement of lips, just above the curve of his ass. 

Then, something gingerly touching between his legs from behind—not touching his cock, no, not even when it was hard and wanting—but the stretch of skin between his balls and ass, a bundle of hypersensitive nerves, made worse (or better?) with the hot coated feel of lube-dipped fingers. They massaged, upwards and indulgent, he could feel some of the water taking it away. 

“It ain’t easy when you’re standing like this, kid,” Keegan murmured from down under, hands still working, never stopping, but never touching where he craved the most. Looking up at him with arctic blue eyes. 

Logan braved himself to glance down and back at the other, on his knees, keen on working his ass, the liquid streaming down his body so perfectly in broken paths. Again with the tint of pink on his face, something he couldn’t stop even if he tried. He knew what Keegan meant, and he’d stretch his legs for him, if they had a bed, but not here, when there was no support, and there was Hesh to accommodate. 

“I’ve an idea,” Hesh quipped. He smirked as slapped Logan’s ass before dragging his hand down to the thigh, to the knee, where he lifted it and hooked the blond’s left leg on his hip. Logan lost his balance for just one instance, but the other two were quick to respond. 

The imbalance made him lean almost fully against Hesh, and once again heat prickled his cheeks. Hesh was enjoying himself, perfect teeth between parted lips in a flirty and amused grin. Probably because of Logan’s bashfulness, but highly more likely at the center of their bodies, where they were both hard, both pining and wanting after the long minutes of teasing. The focus of all that arousal, for both of them, finally brushing against each other. 

That feathery touch was overwhelming. Fuck, was all he could think as he looked down between them, Hesh was gorgeous in all the right places, tantalizing and slow as his pronounced hips moved and grinded against him, the sight was beyond erotic, the feeling indescribable; ecstasy and adrenaline didn’t do much justice. 

As his body was pushed flush against Hesh’s, the hooked leg gave another advantage—for Keegan, at least. The attention Hesh had finally given to his throbbing cock made him forget, forget to restrain curses, muffle groans, most of all forget the man kneeled behind, but that mattered little, because Keegan reminded him of his presence. 

A small tension against Logan, against the ring of muscle that made him pause despite exhilaration. But it was a natural reflex, and the fingers there were warm, glazed over with warmer lube, that patiently rubbed and kneaded and assured. 

Hesh placed a hand on the small of Logan’s back for leverage as he grinded their hips together, and Logan threw his head back, not hearing the sound from his own mouth but rather the one from Hesh’s throat, a strange strangled hiss forced out by the maddening touch. At the same time, a second finger found space in his tightness, when he hadn’t even felt the first one enter, gingerly probing, a welcome heat inside. 

“Oh fuck,” Logan almost choked out, wondered how he managed words despite mind almost going blank, when Hesh reached a hand between their bodies, wet and glistening under the showers, to wrap around the base of their cocks. Both of them, in a single determined hold, tied together. “Fuck, oh fuck.” 

Keegan chuckled, and Logan could feel the fingers inside him, pushing in and out. A steady rhythm, deep and unhurried, sometimes pausing to crane and explore, and his body couldn’t decide which one of the two were more intense. 

Hesh began pumping, grasp firm but never too strong, started stroking their lengths, and Logan enjoyed it, loved the feel of the other against him. Good size, hot and heavy and perfect. Like masturbating, but with an added circumference. 

The assault of sensations—from behind where digits probed and explored and touched where no one else had, and from the front where a palm that wasn’t his own held his cock—was too much for his thoughts to handle. Both so good, both so addictive. 

The sounds leaving his mouth were careless and abandoned, unlike the ones that Hesh was gradually letting slip past: grunts and soft sounds, refrained with an effort visible on his face that was appealing to observe. The calm rise and fall of his chest became ragged, irregular and faster, and so did the hand. Every single muscle in Logan’s body was on fire, tensed and strung high with tension, and he could feel himself being lifted, higher, higher, dangling off the edge as Hesh’s strokes became sloppy, he too dizzied by the pleasure. 

Then the fingers inside him curved, sharp and lithe, prodded at a spot he didn’t know he had—but that delicacy, it shot straight up, up his spine, to his brain, to the taut muscles in his body. Eyes rolling back in his head, Logan whimpered as Hesh pressed his forehead against the other’s, so close their faces were blurred in vision. 

Pushed over the edge, the blond came on both of their stomachs, on Hesh’s hand that never stopped moving, no matter how leisurely, with Hesh reaching the peak just moments after that, his groans finally unraveled and scrumptious in Logan’s ears as the water washed away as quickly as their ecstasy had rolled over. 

Keegan stood, fingers leaving him as Hesh breathed, hand resting around the bottom of their shafts, and for a moment Logan missed the intensity already. For a few seconds, he appreciated the pretty green eyes before him, though he knew they were something he saw and admired every day. 

Hesh removed Logan’s leg from his hip and lightly pushed him into Keegan’s support. A pair of arms wrapped around his stomach from behind, paler skin and leaner compared to Hesh’s. Kisses greeting the skin where shoulder met neck, the scrape of a day’s worth of stubble prickling the sensitive spot. 

Logan was at peace in the glow of post-orgasm, feeling safe and secure in the sniper’s embrace, resting his weight fully against the firm slender chest. Closing his eyes as he listened for indistinct murmurs of such a wonderful voice, as the tender movement of lips eventually sought his own. He could feel Hesh mapping out the lines of his abdomen with his tongue—licking the dips and curves, kissing the sharp angles. Relaxed, as Logan tasted Keegan’s mouth, with Hesh going lower and lower. 

He couldn’t quite tell how long they had been like this, taking their time, slow with simmering waves of arousal. It most definitely ended when he felt something against him, against the dam where Keegan had soothed and explored just a short while before. No fingers, no, it was bigger, harder, throbbing with want, teasing about the entrance as their tongues intertwined. 

Keegan finally started to push, Logan froze—lips couldn’t move, body couldn’t move. No, he simply couldn’t reciprocate, and Keegan got the idea, his arms still around the other as he pulled his head back but his hips still persistently forward. The reflex resistance at the intrusion, eventually calming, but not enough to fully subside the tenseness. 

A moan stopped short and caught in his throat as the head of that cock breached him, ever so careful, ever so slow. The feeling of it entering, not rushed and entirely warm, heavy and filling. Thoughts once again threatening to bail at that moment, maddening and nerve-racking as it was, but he could see the blue of Keegan’s eyes, a fond gleam in them. In good hands, that’s where he was. 

Keegan exhaled. The way the other drew his breath in sharply at the suffocating heat constricting his cock. What a beauty, was all Logan could think; what a masterpiece. The blond marveled at Keegan’s self-control, wondering how he was so capable of stopping the blast of arousal and slowly let it ooze, to manifest as gentle measured thrusts. 

Hesh took Logan between his lips and his breath hitched, pulse racing. Yes, oh yes. Adrenaline returning, the heat in his stomach getting stronger once again. He was amazed that he didn’t even know his body was capable of being worked up after being spent within the same hour. But with the way Hesh ran his tongue up the shaft in contrast with the water, to tease the crown, it was no wonder he was getting hard again. 

With his length disappearing past the other’s lips, Keegan was of no help either. Steady and tentative movement, the feeling of him inside was fulfilling and driving Logan up the walls, and the blond found himself groping blindly, searching for leverage, to get him to go faster and harder and just fuck him raw because he couldn’t take the tender insanity that Keegan was doing to him. But the sniper was expert, chastising his greediness, kissing his ears and hair as his gentle thrusts tore Logan to pieces and fucked his mind. 

Logan couldn’t quite equate the word ‘blowjob’ with what Hesh was able to do. It wasn’t vulgar ‘cocksucking’ and he would never dream of naming it ‘giving head’. Damp heat of a velvet throat and languid tongue didn’t deserve such titles, because whatever Hesh was giving him, he granted it like royalty. 

“Fuck…” Logan’s fingers found Keegan’s dark hair, running through the wet locks. In response there was a small nibbling on the lobe of his ear as Keegan shifted—different angle, deeper, but not faster, not harder. 

Perhaps their purpose was not to satisfy him, but to drive him insane. 

He could feel himself reaching his limit once again, thanks to his brother’s treat but also made twice as intense by Keegan’s controlled thrusts. He felt the pressure rise in his gut, fighting the feeling to tense up as he was mindful of Keegan in his ass. No matter how hard he fought it, however, the sight of Hesh on his knees was too much to handle and Logan found his release in his brother’s mouth. 

He shut his eyes hard, feeling all his body muscles stiffen in the process as he came so hard that he saw stars. Even in his ecstasy, he could hear Keegan’s breath hitch in response to the tenseness of his body—catching Keegan by surprise just enough to push him over the edge. 

The glory of cumming so hard sounded just like the aftermath of a flashbang, and once the ringing stopped, he could hear the squeak of the shower knob turning to cut off the water. Dazed, Logan felt too spent to move, and simply followed as Keegan guided him to a bench, ignoring the water (was it water?) dripping down his leg. 

As he sat down, Hesh threw a towel on him. Logan caught it and simply placed it over himself, sliding down to half- lie down on the bench, and breathing heavily as he eyed his older brother from the corner of his eyes. Judging from the way Hesh was wiping his mouth, it seemed that maybe he swallowed his cum. 

“... why?” was all he managed to ask. Not that he was complaining. 

“Wow,” Hesh laughed, just as the blond felt the heavy waves of sleep taking over. “You’re breathing like you ran a marathon. Take a nap.” 

Keegan chuckled and looked over at Hesh. “You were right about how sex knocks him out cold.” 

“I told you so. Any other theories you want to test out?” 

Logan could see Keegan eyeing him. Was everything just a sort of bet? An experiment to see who was right? His eyes were getting heavier, but he didn’t miss the small smirk that formed on Keegan’s lips. 

“We could try out those ropes... but maybe another day. Kid’s basically unconscious right now.” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty spent myself,” Hesh agreed, then crouched to his younger brother’s face and lightly touched his cheek. “But we’ll try it out pretty soon... I’m sure you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

Logan mumbled an answer, then succumbed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Been so long since I last wrote smut. Leave some kudos! :)


End file.
